


the new kid

by pastel_gremlin



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, hestadil, sorry but ravan's a dick in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_gremlin/pseuds/pastel_gremlin
Summary: modern high school au. anadil is the new kid at hester's high school, and they quickly become friends...but will they become more?
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Clarissa Dovey/Leonora Lesso, Dot/Kiko (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	the new kid

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ravan stans, he's a dick in this
> 
> also anadil's a bit ooc at times smh

**Hester**

Hester sighed, tapping her pencil against the edge of the table impatiently.

At the front of the class, Mr. Castor Lupus, the history teacher, doddles around going on and on about something of no importance to Hester. Instead of listening, she zoned out and doodled a replica of her demon tattoo in the margins of a sheet of notebook paper.

The kids at school teased her all the time about her red-streaked black hair, her nose ring, and her notorious tattoo. But they didn't tease her anymore; they knew she could beat up anyone.

Now she was arguably the most feared person in the whole school, as she should be.

Soon the bell signaling the end of class rang, and she packed up her myriad of papers, none of which contained actual notes.

Hester trudged to her next class and sneered at whoever looked in her direction with ill will.

She stopped by her locker and saw Dot, her sort-of-not-really friend, who bounced over, eating chocolate as always.

"Hey Hester, did you hear about the new kid?" she asked energetically.

Hester scowled. "No, why would I care?"

"Everyone's talking about her," Dot continued. "She's _albino_ or something."

"Yeah, yeah, new kid from Albany, got it," Hester grumbled, waving her away and entering her next class.

As soon as she walked in, she froze.

She had just laid eyes on the most beautiful person she's ever seen

 _That must be the new kid_ , she thought wonderingly.

By the window, near the back of the class, sat a girl with paper-white skin and silvery hair. Sunlight filtered through the glass panes, making it look like her hair was made of spun moonbeams and starlight, and illuminating her blood-red eyes that shone like rubies. She was gazing out the window, ignoring the people (mostly boys) that were staring at her.

Hester shook her head to clear her thoughts, and stalked along the back row of chairs to drop off her things.

The gorgeous albino girl didn't look at Hester, but strangely, Hester couldn't take her eyes off her.

Hester spent the whole class gazing at the new girl, not even bothering to doodle like she always did.

\--

**Dot**

Dot chuckled softly, watching out of the corner of her eye as Hester gazed at the new kid. It was so adorably obvious that she had a crush on that beautiful albino.

And yet she hadn't even talked to her yet.

 _Damn, I gotta fix that,_ Dot thought.

They had plenty of time in between classes, so Dot went up to Hester (who quickly tried to sidle away) and said: "Ya know, Hester, you haven't even talked to the new kid yet!"

A flicker of something like embarrassment or anger flickered through her eyes, before she rearranged her features into a blank expression again. "What new kid?" she muttered.

"The one you love!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hester snapped, brushing Dot off and stomping away.

"History's that way," Dot called, pointed the opposite direction Hester was going.

"I know where history is!" Hester shouted back. "I'm. . . going to the bathroom!"

"Bathroom's that way," Dot chuckled, pointing to her left.

"THAT'S WHERE I WAS GOING!" Hester roared, changing her direction to go where Dot had indicated.

Dot couldn't help laughing, because she knew exactly who Hester was gonna find in that bathroom.

She had set them up.

Hester had just pushed the door to the bathroom open when she ran into a beautiful albino girl.

\--

**Agatha**

Tedros swept Agatha into his arms gently, one arm around her legs and the other around her waist. She nestled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his curly blond hair. She inhaled deeply, noticing that he smelled minty and fresh, like he had just stepped out of the shower. She pulled away, gazing deeply into his clear blue eyes, which were crinkled with the smile that was tugging at the edges of his lips. He cupped her cheek in his hand, leaning in, about to kiss her. . .

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG!!!_

Her daydream was interrupted by the shrill screech of the bell signaling the end of class.

Agatha trudged out of class, pausing long enough to hear the homework that the teacher assigned.

It was just more boring shit.

She sighed, walking to her locker and nearly colliding with Kiko on the way.

"Agatha!" Kiko squeaked cheerfully.

"Hi, Kiko," Agatha replied, her glum mood lifted by the sight of her bouncy friend.

"Did you hear the news?" Kiko asked. "Hester has a crush on the new girl!"

Agatha was completely shocked to hear that. "The pretty albino?"

Kiko grinned. "Yup, her! Dot set them up so they'd run into each other in the bathroom. Her and Sophie are watching them right now, I came to find you and ask if you wanted to come. You want to?"

Agatha couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face. "Yes yes yes, where are they?!"

Her friend led her to the nearby bathroom, where Dot and Sophie were peering through the door.

Agatha and Kiko joined them, pushing the door open a tiny bit to watch the meeting unfolding.

Past Hester's evil-looking exterior, she was really sweet and funny and kind, but it was very hard to crack through her facade. Agatha and the others had been hoping for something like this for years, but everyone was too afraid to talk to her and Hester had no interest in anyone either.

Through the crack between the doors, they saw Hester scowling at the new girl. "Watch where you're going," she grumbled.

The albino crossed her arms, unintimidated by the look on the tattooed girl's face. " _You_ ran into _me_ ," she retorted.

 _She's not scared,_ Agatha thought. _Maybe she'll have a chance to crack Hester's exterior._

"You were in the way," Hester snapped, eyes darkening.

"Not my fault you don't have eyes to see where you're going," the new girl lashed back.

Hester looked impressed. "You've got spunk," she appraised, her frown slowly dissolving. She held out her hand. "I'm Hester. How'd you like to be in my little coven? It'll get you protection around here. Nobody messes with me, and, by extension, my friends."

The other girl raised her eyebrows, looking Hester up and down, from her black hair streaked with red, to her nose ring and black lipstick, to her demon tattoo that almost seemed like it was twitching, to her black ripped-up clothes and her scuffed black shoes with dark red laces.

Eventually she took Hester's hand and shook it. "I'm Anadil. And I guess I'll join your little club or whatever."

Agatha could see the tiny smile threatening to overtake Hester's face, but she squashed it down. "Alright. Cool. Meet me in front of the building after school, I'll teach you the ground rules."

She turned around briskly and walked toward the door. Agatha, Kiko, Dot, and Sophie frantically jumped away and ran off to their lockers, pretending they hadn't been listening.

So nobody was there to see that grin split Hester's face, making her coal-black eyes sparkle with joy. 

\--

**Hester**

Hester leaned against the front of the school, waiting for Anadil. Her demon tattoo itched, the way it always did when she was angry or nervous. She scratched her neck impatiently, unable to think of anything but a pair of skeptical red eyes and a cold, pale hand shaking her own.

She heard clumpy footsteps from inside the school, and her head snapped up, watching the door like a hawk.

Anadil pushed the door open, grumbling to herself. When she saw Hester standing there, she stopped muttering, her crimson eyes suddenly alert. She walked over, the sunlight shining through her silvery hair, and Hester had to remind herself to breathe.

"Alright, what do you want?" she said.

Hester was speechless for a moment - her voice was raspy and harsh, but had a lilting undertone and beautifully crisp pronunciation. She hadn't noticed that before.

She recovered quickly, clearing her throat. "Well, I decided that I'll teach you the rules of this school."

Anadil raised an eyebrow - Hester's heart skipped a beat at how pretty it made her look - and said archly: "And why do you think I'd need to be taught that? Or helped at all for that matter?"

Hester chuckled. "Mmm, clearly you don't know that this high school is different from others. Well, not the high school _itself,_ per se. The kids who go here. They can be dangerous sometimes."

Just then, a group of boys walked by, talking and laughing among themselves. Upon seeing Anadil, one of them began to swagger over. He was tall, not incredibly muscular but still strong-looking, with dark skin and eyebrows that nearly met in the middle.

"Speak of the devil," Hester whispered. "That's Ravan." Anadil turned around to ask Hester who the others were, but to her shock, nobody was there. Hester had completely disappeared.

"Hey, albino girl!" Ravan said, having reached her. His voice was friendly, but his posture said that he wasn't here to get all chummy.

No, this was the bully type.

"So, you likin' our delightful school yet?" he grinned. Anadil clenched her teeth, her hands balling into fists.

Ravan stepped closer, putting an arm around Anadil's shoulders menacingly. "Me and the guys here would _love_ to give you a little tour." He gestured to the group of about 4 boys standing a little ways behind him, who grinned unkindly..

"I think I'll pass," Anadil said in a slightly strained tone. "Gotta get home, I have homework and stuff to do."

Ravan leaned a little closer, his breath blowing in the albino's face. "Aw, but it'd be so _fun_. You really oughta come. . ." he reached out a hand and touched her cheek lightly, his dark fingers sharply contrasting her white skin. "And you're so pretty. . ."

"I think that's enough," Hester said, stepping out from behind the building. "She's with me."

Ravan's dark skin paled a bit. "O-oh, yes, of c-course, Hester, we hadn't realized she was with you. . ." he stammered, laughing nervously and backing away. "Y-you know, me and the guys should get home soon t-too-"

Hester made a strange little growly sound in her throat, and he whipped around, stumbling a bit as he ran away. The group of boys he had come with turned tail as well, sprinting away.

"Like I said, you need protec-" Hester turned around, but hadn't realized how close she was standing to Anadil.

They froze, their faces inches away from each other, their noses almost touching. Hester's breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't quite remember how to breathe. Anadil looked just as paralyzed, her red eyes gazing steadily into Hester coal-black ones.

Through her muddled thoughts, Hester noticed that Anadil was a tiny bit taller than her.

Anadil smiled, and Hester's heart skipped about 6 beats. Her smile. . . it was gorgeous. It lit up her whole face, making her magnificent crimson eyes seem like they had a little flame inside them. Hester felt a grin spread across her own face. It was quite strange, as she smiled very rarely.

Suddenly, a strange thought occurred to the tattooed girl.

She wanted to kiss Anadil.

She wanted to press her lips against those of this beautiful albino and never pull away.

It was such a weird desire. . . they had _just met._ And they were both girls.

But Hester still wanted to.

But she couldn't.

Anadil cleared her throat gently, snapping Hester out of her stupor.

"Well, I guess I do need your protection after all," she admitted. "How did you make them leave so fast? They looked so terrified. . ." She laughed.

Hester paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. That tiny yet gorgeous laugh had scattered her brain.

"I have a bit of a reputation around here. People are scared of me. You should be too."

Anadil laughed again. "Scared?" she scoffed. "Of you? No way. You don't scare me." Hester frowned.

"You're the first, then," she said.

Anadil rolled her eyes. "Well, you're definitely not scary to me. Anyway, I'm happy to be in your coven." She held out her hand again, and Hester took it.

Her hand was smooth and cold, like stone. The tattooed girl's stomach jumped a little bit at the contact.

"I really should get home now," Anadil said. They broke the handshake, and she grabbed her black backpack from where she had left it at the door to the school. She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hester called, unwilling to see her leave. Anadil turned and looked back, and Hester racked her brain for some excuse for her outburst.

"Are - are you walking?" she finally said.

"Yeah, I live really close."

"Oh, ok. Bye, then,"

"Bye," Anadil called back. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Hester said softly.

She still wanted to kiss that girl.

\--

**Agatha**

Those girls.

For fuck's sake, they were perfect for each other.

Too bad they both refused to admit that they felt anything for the other.

Anadil had been at this school for nearly two weeks now, and had been cheerfully welcomed into their little friend group, but she was still a bit wary. Her personality was as cold as her skin (which was oddly freezing all the time, though she insisted she was never chilly). She was closed-off, snarky, and often a bit rude, always a snappy retort on the tip of her tongue. However, she was far more composed than Hester, very in control of her emotions. Often it seemed like she had no emotions, she was so good at hiding them.

Agatha and the others constantly caught Hester gazing at Anadil when she thought she wasn't looking, and the albino gazing at her in return, when she thought _her_ friend wasn't looking. Occasionally they'd accidentally catch each other's eye, and quickly look away like it had never happened.

They lied to their friends, they lied to each other, and they lied to themselves.

Agatha thought these girls probably loved each other more than she loved Tedros, more than Kiko loved Dot, more than Sophie loved herself.

But they refused to acknowledge that.

One normal, awful, dead-boring Monday, Agatha trudged to school, hand-in-hand with Tedros (who walked with her to school every day), and heard Hester and Anadil laughing behind the school.

Agatha frowned. This was the first time she had ever heard Anadil laugh (a genuine laugh, not cruel or mocking snickers), and the first time for quite a while that she had heard Hester make any sort of noise vaguely resembling happiness.

"What are you frowning at?" Tedros asked, glancing down at the black-haired girl.

"Uh. . . nothing important. Go on inside, I'll be there in a minute," she replied. Her boyfriend's brow furrowed slightly, but he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before walking into the school.

Agatha slipped her backpack off, leaving it by the side of the building, before pressing her back against the wall and edging along like the protagonist in an overdone spy movie.

She got close enough to pick out the words they were saying, but far enough away that they couldn't see her.

"Of _course_ that's what you meant to do," Anadil's voice teased.

"Shut up, Ani, it wasn't _my_ fault there was a tree there."

Agatha stifled a squeal. _Ani._ Oh my gosh that was the _cutest_ nickname-

"Well, yeah, but is it really _that_ hard to look where you're going?"

"Shut _up!"_

Their voices got closer, and Agatha scooted back along the wall. She was barely out of sight when the two of them rounded the corner, laughing. Agatha put two and two together. . .

_Hester ran into a tree._

_Probably because she was too busy staring at Anadil to watch where she was going._

Her giggles nearly gave her away, but she darted into the school fast enough that Hester and Anadil didn't see her.

\--

**Anadil**

_Artist Competition! Winner Paints a Mural on the Building! Submit Your Work to Clarissa Dovey's Office by January 31st to Win!_

Anadil frowned at the flyers hung up in every hallway of the school.

 _Artist competition. . ._ she thought hesitantly, gazing down at the sketchbook she held in her hands. She flipped to a bookmarked page near the back, looking at the picture she had been working on for the past few days.

It was an astonishingly detailed, colored, and realistic drawing of Hester. Her dark red backpack was slung over one shoulder, and she was glancing back, a smile playing at her lips. Her coal-black eyes glinted with joy, and her red-streaked hair whipped around her face in an invisible wind. It looked almost like a photograph, and it captured Hester's beauty and carefree air perfectly.

Anadil was an insanely good artist, but she didn't believe she could win the competition. She would crush everyone else easily, if she could only find the self-confidence to submit her picture. 

She was lost in thought, staring at her drawing, wondering why on earth she had even drawn Hester at all, when that very girl walked up to her.

Anadil had to remind herself to breathe, as she always did when she was around this tattooed girl. Hester reached up and tucked a stray piece of black hair behind her ear, and that simple movement made the albino's heart stutter.

"Hey, Ani - Ooo what's that?"

Anadil snapped the sketchbook shut quickly, before her friend could see what - no, who - she had drawn.

"Oh, nothing, really. Doesn't matter. So how's your history paper going? I'm almost done with mine. . ." They walked away, talking about their schoolwork, Anadil having successfully changed the subject.

The albino shot one more backwards glance at the flyer.

_Maybe I will enter after all. . ._

That day after school, Anadil went to Clarissa Dovey's office and submitted the drawing of her best friend for the competition.

\--

**Hester**

Hester and Anadil met up every day before school to walk together.

One normal Thursday morning, Hester lingered outside Anadil's house on her way to school, waiting for her red-eyed friend to walk out the door like she always did.

Hester waited longer than usual, but Anadil still hadn't come. Hester pulled her phone out of her backpack and checked the time - 7:46. School started at 8:00, so she leaned against a tree and decided she'd wait a little bit longer.

After another minute or so had passed, Anadil's door was flung open. The albino clomped out, her white hair disheveled. In her hands were three black rats, squeaking and wriggling.

"You have rats?" Hester asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. They didn't want me to leave this morning, so I'm sneaking them into school," Anadil said, sighing.

"They're cute," said Hester, holding out a hand to one of the rats. It nibbled her fingertip gently, almost affectionately.

"Aw, she likes you," Anadil snickered, peering at her rodent. "Well, we should probably get going, or we're going to be late." She slipped the trio of rats into her coat pocket and began walking toward the school, trying to smooth down her hair.

Hester noticed there was one part in the back that was still sticking up. "Ani, here, hold still-" She reached out and fixed it. Her hand lingered on Anadil's smooth white hair, and her other hand brushed Anadil's. They looked into each other's eyes, black gazing into red, and both of them forgot to breathe. Their fingers twined together for the briefest of seconds, and Hester felt how smooth and cold her friend's skin was. They hadn't touched on purpose since the handshake when they met, and Hester had forgotten how strange the albino's skin was. White as paper, cold as ice, smooth as stone.

The tattooed girl felt that same strange urge that had overtaken her that day with Ravan returning with a passion.

She wanted to kiss this girl. So, so bad.

All this took place in under two seconds, before Hester pulled away. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist the urge to press their lips together.

And _that_ was just _wrong._

"Come on. We'll be late if we don't hurry," she said, walking away briskly.

Anadil stood, gazing after her friend longingly.

She shook her head, erasing all thoughts of black eyes and red-streaked hair and tan skin and lips darkened with lipstick that she desperately wanted to kiss-

She walked to school beside Hester in tense silence.

\--

**Anadil**

Anadil was walking down the hall at the end of school on Friday, ready to leave. She was passing by Dovey's office when the secretary/vice principal/teacher poked her head out.

"Ah, Anadil, there you are!" she said. "I'd like to talk to you, will you come here for a moment?"

Anadil stepped inside. "Yeah, what is it?" She had a feeling she might know what it was, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You," Dovey said, grinning, "have won the art competition!"

Anadil struggled to keep her features composed, but she felt a treacherous smile spread across her face. "That's - that's cool," she said.

Dovey picked up a sketch of a forest from her desk, with deer and squirrels hiding among the trees. "We would like you to paint this on the side of the school. I'll provide you with the necessary materials, when would you like to do it?"

Anadil pulled out her mental calendar. "Um. . . What about Saturday?"

Dovey beamed. "Sounds wonderful! What time? Maybe around 1:30?"

"O-ok," the albino responded, desperately trying to keep her smile from widening. Clarissa's joy was quite infectious.

The teacher's grin became even brighter (if that was possible). "Alright then! See you tomorrow, 1:30 sharp!"

Anadil nodded and left. "You said _around_ 1:30, not _exactly_ 1:30," she muttered to herself. "Damn teachers."

The pale girl heard a voice from behind her. "Anadil, wait!" She turned around and saw Dovey walking up, holding a piece of paper. "Here's your art submission, I forgot to give it to you." She held out the drawing of Hester.

Anadil blushed and took it. "Th-thanks," she said softly.

Dovey smiled knowingly. "You should tell her. She likes you too." Anadil began to protest, but the elderly woman cut her off. "Trust me. I would know."

Anadil frowned. "How would you. . .?" The idea occurred to her quickly, but Dovey voiced it before she could.

"Lesso."

Leonora Lesso was another teacher at their school, and many rumors circulated around that her and Clarissa Dovey loved each other.

Turns out, those rumors were true.

Anadil's blush faded a bit. "I'll. . . I'll try to tell her," she said, before turning and walking away.

Dovey watched her go, smiling, her heart filling with the hope that things would work out between the two of them. 

\--

**Hester**

Clarissa Dovey totally hadn't meddled in her student's lives, which she technically wasn't allowed to do.

She totally hadn't subtly let it slip to a certain student that another certain student would be in a certain place at a certain time.

And Hester totally hadn't listened to Dovey and totally wasn't walking nonchalantly around the school.

She totally wasn't hoping she'd run into a certain person.

Nope nope nope! Not at all!

Nooooooo way. . .

Hester strolled past the school, pretending she wasn't looking for someone.

 _Well that's cause I'm NOT looking for someone,_ she thought.

_I'm just here. Not because Dovey told me Ani is gonna be here. No no no, that's not it. I'm just walking by my school for no particular reason. Not because I really really really want to see her. Not because Anadil is the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful, evil-but-secretly-sweet person I've ever met and I-_

Hester couldn't help smiling when she saw the side of the school building.

It was a gorgeous rendering of a forest, the canopy casting dappled patterns of light on the leaf-strewn ground. A deer shyly poked its head around a tree trunk, while birds and squirrels perched on the branches. Part of the nature scene was uncolored.

Hester's grin only widened when she saw who was painting it.

Anadil's back was facing Hester, and the tattooed girl could see that she had little flecks of paint in her white hair. Cans of paint, piles of paintbrushes, and mounds of color-stained rags heaped at her feet.

Hester walked up to her hesitantly. "Hey, Ani. What are you doing here?"

Anadil whipped around. "Oh- well, I, um. . . I'm just-"

"Did you enter the art competition?" Hester demanded.

The albino flinched and nodded.

"You didn't tell me?"

"I just. . . I didn't think I'd win. I didn't tell you because it didn't matter."

Hester blinked. "You didn't think you'd win? Ani, are you insane?!" She gestured to the wall, at the forest that looked completely real, like you could just walk into it. It was like a painted version of Narnia.

The black-haired girl paused. She hadn't quite noticed what her friend was wearing until now.

Anadil wore white overalls, but you could barely tell what color they were originally, since they were drenched with more colors than Hester had ever worn in her life. You couldn't even see the pale skin of her hands underneath all the paint, and her arms were almost as bad. The right strap of her overalls had slipped off her shoulder, resting nearly at her elbow. She wore a spaghetti-strap tank top, so both her shoulder and collarbone were visible (they were also caked with paint). She had smudges of paint on her face as well, drastically contrasting her paper-colored skin.

Anadil squirmed under her friend's scrutiny, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She self-consciously pulled the overall strap back on her shoulder. "I. . . I wouldn't have worn shit like this if I'd known someone would be here. . . These are my painting clothes, so they aren't really-" The strap slipped off again.

Hester couldn't help smiling at the albino's adorably flustered expression. "I don't really mind."

_Wait. . ._

_Adorably flustered?_

_Hold on. . ._

Her grin vanished.

At this point, she couldn't deny it to herself anymore.

She thought of how she felt when she first saw Anadil, the impulse she had gotten to kiss her, the feelings that raced through her when they shook hands, the fact that she had actually listened to that geriatric teacher and came here. . .

The signs couldn't be ignored anymore.

_I'm in love with Ani._

\--

**Anadil**

Anadil saw realization flash across Hester's face.

She stood still for a while, a shocked look on her face. Anadil could have sworn her demon tattoo mirrored her expression, twitching slightly.

The albino shifted her weight, fixing that infernal overall strap yet again.

_I should tell her._

_What do I have to lose?_

_The greatest friendship I've ever had. That's what I have to lose._

_But what if she likes me back?_

_She won't._

_Why would she?_

_I'm. . . me._

_And she's. . . Hester._

_But maybe there's a tiny chance that she. . ._

_No. There's not._

_She doesn't._

_And anyway-_

"Hey Ani?"

Anadil snapped out of her reverie. "W-what?"

Hester opened her mouth and a million thoughts ran through the albino's head.

Probably more, actually.

Anadil had no intention whatsoever of telling her. At all. There was too much to lose and Hester obviously didn't return her feelings.

But her heart didn't agree with her brain.

She felt a brief sense of fear as her mouth formed the words, even as her mind screamed not to.

But Hester's mouth formed the same words.

"I think I love you," they both said.

Completely synchronized.

Not just their words - their expression as well.

First shock. Then terror. Then shock again. Then hesitant happiness, followed by uncontrollable joy that they both tried to smother with indifference.

Anadil stepped forward.

Her heart yelled yes, her mind yelled no.

But as she got close enough that their faces were less than an inch apart, her mind joined in, agreeing with her heart for the first time in her life.

Hester leaned in farther.

Anadil felt her warm breath on her face, smelling faintly of smoke.

Anadil's red eyes looked like shining rubies in the sunlight, and Hester's looked like gleaming onyx.

And when they leaned in at the same time, their lips fitting each other perfectly, everything else fell away.

Nothing mattered.

The fact that they were both girls?

Irrelevant.

That Hester was supposed to be all tough and would probably be ridiculed for being in love?

Who cares?

The fact that they both had walls that would probably be almost impossible to break down?

Easily fixable.

Nothing mattered but Anadil's fingers in her best friend's hair, Hester's arms linked behind the albino's back, and their lips together.

\--

**Hester**

"Oooo! Ani and Hessie are-"

Ravan was cut off with a knee to the groin.

Hester grabbed him by his shirt collar and shoved him up against the lockers.

"Say that again," she growled.

He grinned. "Hester and Anadil are in looooooooo-"

The former punched him in the face and the latter had to pull her off him.

Ravan laughed, blood dripping out of his nose. "Gonna get maarrrrrriiiiiee-"

This time, Anadil was the one who punched him.

After leaving him by the lockers (quite possibly with a broken nose), Hester and Anadil strode through the hallway, their fingers entwined.

Anytime anybody gave them strange looks or seemed like they wanted to say something, Hester shot them a venomous glare and they backed off.

As they walked past the library, they saw Dot and Kiko snuggled up in a chair together, while Agatha and Tedros kissed in a corner near the bathrooms.

It seemed that Hester and Anadil weren't the only two students who had finally found the one they belonged with.

The tattooed girl glanced over at her friend.

"Ani?"

Anadil looked back, red eyes meeting black.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Anadil gently pushed Hester against the wall and kissed her, ignoring everyone that stared at them.

The toughest, scariest, most feared girl in school fell for the albino new kid.

An unlikely story.

But a story nonetheless.

"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
